1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recycling asphalt. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for receiving used asphalt materials, including recycled asphalt pavement (“RAP”) and asphalt chunks, heating the materials, dynamically tumbling the materials into a recycled granulized form, and selectively providing the recycled asphalt for use.
2. Background and Related Art
Asphalt has proven to be a valuable material for use in a variety of applications. For example, one such application that utilizes asphalt is road construction. Once a road has been constructed, the natural climate and use of the roads requires ongoing maintenance. The road maintenance can be particularly difficult when it is being performed in remote locations, at odd hours and/or during cold weather.
Thus, while techniques currently exist that provide asphalt for use in a particular application, such as road construction, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.